Love Thy Enemy
by moviechic189
Summary: It happens every spring. The spring musical. Joining together two high school organizations that loath and despise eachother. Yet when worlds collide where do they bury the casualties?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first band fic. I'm posting the first chapter to see if any one will read it. Review if you like it and review if you don't! And if you have any ideas let me know! ~ alex  
  
~Mitch's POV~  
  
I am a band dork. I admit it. I'm a sophomore and the captain of the drum line. Yeah it sounds way out there but this is real. This is how I fell for a girl that is part of something that to a band person's ear the word is like poison. Drama.  
  
~about 3 months ago~  
  
I was standing behind my snare holding my mallets at attention. We just finished our last show of the season. Everyone was really happy. We were dismissed and Mr. Minor made one final announcement.  
  
"Attention! We are looking for pit members for the performance of "The King and I". Sign ups are on the door. Okay you can go now." He said. Everyone rushed to leave however I stayed cherishing the moments of peace that were so rare in our band room. I breathed then started putting away everything. As I was finishing, the door swung open. It was my brother. Dan. He played trumpet then got interested in drama and is the stage manager for the show.  
  
"Mitchy! Good show!" He said.  
  
"Thanks." I said running my fingers over the wood on my mallets.  
  
"So... are you going to sign up for pit? You should you know. Keep you in practice until the season starts again."  
  
"I might" I said. I walked towards the sign up sheet. I grabbed a pencil that was duck taped to the door and signed my name.  
  
"Great kid let's go!" He said clapping me on the back and leading the way out to the car.  
  
~4 weeks later~  
  
~Bridget's POV~  
  
"You know what Tony?" I asked my best friend, who was helping me take off the pit covers.  
  
"What would that be Bridges?" He was struggling to get his fingers in the ridge of the slab.  
  
"I don't want to do this! Who said that we need stupid band people! We don't need accompaniment! That's why we have a CD player!" I exclaimed pulling up the slab and banging it on the stage.  
  
"Bridges, we have to be nice to the band people. Under Dan's rules. And do you remember what nice is?"  
  
"Tony I'm a freshman not stupid! And I will do all I can to be nice with in reason. But if the cross me! They will be hanging from the fly system with XLR cable." I said trying to get the next slab up.  
  
"Okay Bridge." He said helping me pull it up. We pulled it back and banged it on the stage.  
  
"And why are we doing this? It's their damn pit! They should do it! But they might hurt themselves!" I said, rolling my eyes and groaning.  
  
"Striven! Lake!" I heard a voice coming up behind us. It was Dan. Or in our book 'mean guy that yells a lot'. "Lake, I thought I told you to be nice to the band people! Show some respect! Whether you like it or not we need them!"  
  
"Dan, believe me there is nothing to like about them." I said.  
  
"Okay Lake just because you're a smart-ass you get to work the microphones and monitors and levels in the pit! With the band. Maybe it will teach you something!" He ordered.  
  
"That's not fair!" I yelled.  
  
"Life ain't fair, Lake." He said flicking me on the forehead and walking away. Tony, knowing me so well, reached out and held me back. He had a bored look on his face.  
  
"Bridges, they won't kill you. And if they did they would have me to deal with." He said puffing out his chest. I poked him in the chest and he sunk back.  
  
To set the record straight, nothing will ever happen with me and Tony. He's like my brother. A very annoying brother. He was the first one to be nice to me when I came to this school and he has been my bro ever since.  
  
I sighed and went to lift up another section of the pit.  
  
**_____***  
  
Yes? Or No? it will be dealing with the age old competition between band and drama. Review SVP! 


	2. 2

~2 weeks later~  
  
Still Bridget's POV  
  
I picked up a bunch of cable and a roll of gaff tape. I headed down the stairs to the pit. I started attaching microphones to various places so we would get a broad range of sound.  
  
Since I was alone in the theatre I started singing. See I'm weird and don't sing normal songs. I sing songs that are older than me. It just so happened that I had my Beatles CD with me so I popped it in and it started playing.  
  
I of course sang along with it.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,  
  
I think you'll understand.  
  
When I'll say that something  
  
I want to hold your hand,  
  
I want to hold your hand,  
  
I want to hold your hand. Oh please, say to me  
  
You'll let me be your man  
  
And please, say to me  
  
You'll let me hold your hand.  
  
Now let me hold your hand,  
  
I want to hold your hand. And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
  
It's such a feeling that my love  
  
I can't hide, I can't hide, and I can't hide. Yeah, you've got that something,  
  
I think you'll understand.  
  
When I'll say that something  
  
I want to hold your-"the music stopped. I squeaked out "hand" and turned. It was some one I had never seen before. He looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. He had curly blonde hair and brown eyes that looked at me with wonder.  
  
"Um, hi. I'm Bridget the pit mistress." I said grinning sheepishly. He nodded at me.  
  
"I'm Mitch. I'm a percussionist. And a John Lennon fan. So all I have to say is don't quit your day job." He said grinning and setting down the drum he was caring.  
  
"Hem, thanks. I don't plan on it! Not that I would want your advice." I snapped. I put down the last piece of gaff and turned on my heel and walked out of the pit.  
  
~Mitch's POV~  
  
God this gonna be a long show. And I have to deal with a shrew like that as a pit mistress! I'll just talk to Dan about her. I finished positioning my set and walked out.  
  
I found my brother. He was sitting on the stage with a binder in his lap. It had a script in it. I motioned that I needed to talk to him. And he motioned back that he would talk to me later. I went back to the band room and grabbed my back pack. I sat in the house and did my math homework.  
  
I sat in the audience until practice was over. Then I closed my math book and put it in my bag. I slung it on my back and walked up to my brother. He was talking to his girlfriend, Wendy (set mistress).  
  
"Dan you ready to go?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're giving Wendy a ride home." He said, putting his arm around her. She smiled at me. They lead the way to the car. I followed. Since it was January and Minnesota, it was cold. I pulled my coat tighter around me. On the long walk to the car I amused my self with blowing into the air and having the air freeze in to a white mist.  
  
I climbed into the back of Dan's Jetta; it would become mine in several weeks when I got my license. I had one of those freakishly early birthdays. Dan and Wendy talked in the front seat. When we got to Wendy's house Dan kissed her. While he was walking her up to the door, I climbed into the front passenger seat. Dan opened the door and sat down.  
  
We rode in silence until we got to the main road.  
  
"I met the shrew today." I said.  
  
"Shrew?" He said glancing at me.  
  
"Yeah the one in the pit. She was close to killing me."  
  
"Hem Lake? No she wouldn't kill anyone. Hurt...maybe but kill, no. She has a problem with authority. She tells me off everyday." Dan explained pulling onto our street.  
  
"I don't know if I can deal with her all through the show. I think she will try and hurt me." I put my head against the rest.  
  
"Give her a chance. People can surprise you. And just to be sure that you get to know her you're the co-pit master. You two have to work together to get it done." WE pulled into the driveway and I got out of the car dodging ice on the driveway.  
  
I went up to my room and flipped on my computer out of its dormant state. I signed on as March'NMaster06. I scanned the list to see who was on and found that Jeff was on. Jeff is a freshman that was contently getting lost. I had to help him around for the first several weeks of school and then we had become really good friends.  
  
March'NMaster06: hey  
  
WhereamI: hey how was your first drama practice?  
  
March'NMaster06: It sucked  
  
WhereamI: ick that sucks sry about all the drama people. It must be hell in a jar  
  
March'NMaster06: yeah it is  
  
WhereamI: I'll brb  
  
March'NMaster06: okay  
  
I waited for several minutes then he was back.  
  
WhereamI: I'm BACK!  
  
March'NMaster06: cool so what up?  
  
WhereamI: not a dam thing what about you?  
  
March'NMaster06: still recovering from this drama chick yelling at me.  
  
"Mitch get down here dinner!" I heard my mom yell.  
  
"Be right down"  
  
March'NMaster06: g2g dinner bye  
  
WhereamI: okay later  
  
I logged off and went down stairs for dinner. I sat in between my brother and my mom just like I always did.  
  
"So Mitchell how was your first day at Drama practice." My mom said daintily putting a small piece of chicken in her mouth.  
  
"Fine" She looked up at me, to see if I would embellish. No dice.  
  
"Well how are is the drama department treating you?" She tried again. Dan snorted into his broccoli. "Daniel, that is inappropriate behavior for the table!"  
  
"Fine, mom. Everyone is real peachy-keen!" I said with a sarcastic grin on my face.  
  
"Mitchell I'm trying to have a decent conversation. So humor me for Christ's sake." She said casting one of the infamous 'mom' looks at me.  
  
"Really mom it's fun. It's not band for sure but it'll keep me busy."  
  
"Yeah that's and Bridget Lake almost killed him today!" Dan said  
  
"Oh Mark Lake's daughter! He's such a nice man. He's on the PTA with me."  
  
I picked at my rice for a while then excused myself from the table, went upstairs, and sat down at my drum kit. I practiced for a while then fell onto my bed a fell asleep.  
  
__  
  
Okay another chapter hope ya'll like it! It's hard for me to write band stuff cause I'm a drama kid. So if I get something wrong I'm sorry!!! ~love much Alex 


	3. 3

**The next day at rehearsal**  
  
**Bridget's POV**  
  
"I'll be right back Tony!" I said running down to the pit. And there he was. Mitch. And he was pulling up wires left and right. "What the hell do you think your doing?" I ran over to him and took the wires he was hold out of his hand.  
  
"This isn't right! You have everything arranged wrong!" he said to me. I looked at him with a look that Tony says can freeze fire. He just glared right back at me.  
  
"NO this is right! This is how it's going to be!"  
  
"This isn't right; you have the clarinets by the tubas!" He took the wires from me and continued pulling up wires.  
  
"Stop it! Do you know how long it takes to lay wires? No you wouldn't you're a bandie!"  
  
"Well at least I'm not a drama bit—"Mitch started  
  
"Mitch! Lake!" Dan screamed coming into the pit. "I can hear you two in the light booth! Lake why is all the wire undone? I told you to do this ages ago! Mitch come with me!" He turned and left, Mitch followed. I growled as I saw him leaving me with all the work and started re-gaffing wire. What a little stage-manger's pet!  
  
**Mitch's POV**  
  
"Mitchy why must you provoke her? I know it was an accident but you just have to let some things go." Dan said.  
  
"I didn't start it she did! I was just re-doing something she did wrong! I was helping!"  
  
"Both of you are not helping. I'm not going to tell the director about this, but you are her co-pit master. And yes you have too. If I find out that you aren't cooperating I will personally kick you out of the show." Dan said turning back to go to the booth. I turned back to go to the pit to make sure the drama girl wasn't messing up on the wiring.  
  
When I got back down there she was already working on putting the wiring down. For the first time I really looked at her. Her brown hair that had escaped her pony tail was falling in her face and her brow was furrowed in concentration. She was crouching in the corner with the roll of tape around her wrist. She had put in Squirrel-Nut-Zippers in the CD player and the jazz was now flowing out of the monitors in the pit.  
  
"You're still not doing it right." I said walking over to her. She stood up. She only came up to my chin but she had a mean presence and carried herself like she was a giant.  
  
"Well if you know so much why aren't you the pit master?" She snapped glaring up at me.  
  
"Dan said I going to help you with it." I said, very sure a smug grin was crossing my face.  
  
"With what?" She mused.  
  
"You are looking at the co-pit master." I gloated knowing that it was making her mad. She stormed out of the pit. I shrugged and started arranging chairs.  
  
**Bridget's POV**  
  
"DAN!!!!" I screamed coming out of the pit. I ran up to the booth and barged in. He was sitting there looking over Barb the light mistress's lighting plot.  
  
"Oh shit" he said standing up and leading me out of the booth.  
  
"He's my Co? Dan! This isn't fair!"  
  
"Lake how many times do I have told you? LIFE ISN'T FAIR! Now go back down there and run wires you and Mitch can't leave until it's done!" I gaped at him like a fool. He couldn't do this to me! It's wasn't fair! I turned on my heel and stormed back down to the pit. Mitch was standing there grinning like an idiot. I glared at him.  
  
"Fine, if you have to be my co let's just stay away from each other and get this done as quickly as possible." I snatched the gaff from him and began wiring my way.  
  
"Bridget! Stop please. You're wiring all wrong. You are putting the most microphones with the percussion section. We don't need it. We're loud enough as it is. Put it over by the wood winds. There are fewer of them and they need to be heard." Mitch went on explaining about all the sections of the band. I listened intently adding comments when I was confused. I think it was the first time I ever really listened to some one.  
  
"Okay. So all the chairs are in the right places and now we're ready to wire." I said grabbing a roll of XLR cable. Mitch grabbed the gaff tape and pulled out one long piece of tape. "WOAH! Stop! Shorter pieces. We're wiring on the perimeter which doesn't get bumped a lot we only need a piece every few inches. But when wires are crossing the pit, those we will need to reinforce with longer pieces."  
  
He began ripping the large piece of tape into smaller pieces while I laid the wire on the floor along the edge of the pit. Then my favorite song came on. I closed my eyes and started singing softly along with it.  
  
"All the time  
  
I'm finding ways to make things  
  
Fall in line  
  
I know  
  
How tricky things can be.  
  
But I really do believe that  
  
You are mine  
  
And all the stars are there  
  
Before us  
  
Listen here  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
Try to take it slow  
  
Try to loose control  
  
But I'll tell you what the trick is  
  
What you get is what you had  
  
To give away  
  
When I learned I found my eyes  
  
Were opened  
  
Long ago, I had a dream  
  
That quickly faded  
  
Goes to show  
  
How tricky dreams can be  
  
But wouldn't you agree that  
  
Those who know  
  
Will whisper when they see us  
  
Walking, "There's a love that's always meant to be."  
  
I opened my eyes and started back on my work. I looked up to see him staring at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Good jazz." Mitch said looking at me. For the first time when I was around him I smiled not a smirk but a genuine smile.  
  
"You like Squirrel Nut Zippers?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" I grinned and went back to work.  
  
"So...you're a freshman? How long have you been doing drama?" I looked up from my wiring at him.  
  
"Since the 6th grade, I was a stage manager for the shows in middle school. So your in band, how is that working out for you?"  
  
"I'm in Drum Line, and I'm the captain. That's a big thing for a sophomore. Of course it helps that Dan was in band his freshman year and now I'm carrying on the tradition."  
  
"Dan was in band? That's really funny, yet it explains why he is always telling me to be nice to you people."  
  
"The rivalry is kinda stupid don't you think?" he stated.  
  
"Well I have known it no other way neither has anyone else. Changing things couldn't happen because there is always those people that are close minded. And will never change. Just like the rivalry between the jocks and the honors society. It's like freaking oil and water. They just don't mix." I said.  
  
He stood, and walked over to me.  
  
"Well Bridget what do you say we bury the rivalry? We're obviously going to be spending a lot of time together so let's just try to get along. Do we have a deal?" He held out his hand I took it. I gave a little laugh and got back to work. 


End file.
